


matter of time, matter of fate

by kay_emm_gee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn wakes up, Rey feels it, even if there are millions of miles and stars and galaxies separating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matter of time, matter of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Because a friend was asking for more Finn/Rey fic, I decided to dip my toe in the water a bit :)

The first time Rey feels him doesn’t resemble a seismic shift or a cataclysmic event. It doesn’t bowl her over and send her into another vision series. She doesn’t even flinch from her meditative position, Luke across from her, his eyes closed as peacefully as hers.

Instead, the first time she feels Finn from across the miles and miles of galaxies between them is like a soft unfurling, warmth and familiarity, muted but undeniably there. It’s the same feeling as realizing the abandoned ship on Jakku was hers to call home, as slipping on the pilot’s helmet, as taking the blaster from Han’s outstretched hand. 

It was like coming home.

Eyes still closed, Rey feels hot tears well up, soaking her eyelashes and spilling onto her windburned cheeks. She’s crying because she _feels_  him, and when she left him, he was alive, but now that she feels him, she knows that he is _awake_. Her training keeps her breathing in check, but she can’t do anything about her heartbeat. It races faster than the speed of light, and although Luke sighs– _focus, child_ –she cannot bear to reign it in. As more threads of his mind and soul and very being entangle with hers, the wilder her heart beats, a raucous and unruly rhythm. 

_–he’s awake he’s awake he’s awake he’s awake he’s awake he’s awake he’s awake _he’s awake _he’s awake _he’s awake _he’s awake _he’s awake _he’s awake–_______

_“_ Rey,” Luke warns.

She purses her lips in an attempt not to smile. Her teacher’s voice isn’t dismissive just patient, because he understands how rare a thing it is to get someone back from the void.

So she swallows her joy, breathes deep, and focuses again. Finn’s presence is quieter in her now, no louder than any other person’s energy, but it is _there_ , for good. Rey is patient now too, because she knows–oh she knows, she knows, she _knows–_ with complete, utter certainty that she is destined to see Finn again. It is only a matter of time. 


End file.
